Sonic And Amy's Slumber Party/CJ Mo Gets Grounded
Sonc has a slumber party with Amy and his friends and CJ Mo gets grounded for disrupting it with his slumber party. Cast: (Troublemakers And Good Guys(Donita Donata and CJ Mo troublemaker)) Salli As Sonic/Jessica/Princess Daisy Princess As Amy Rose/Amber Joey As Jason Ranford Julie As Sticks/Julie Harris/Princess Peach/Elmo(If you hate Elmo, I respect your opinion) Ivy As Ashley Andrews/Ivy Smith Kayla As Heather Cambell And Donita Donata Veena As Princess Courtney Paul As Knuckles/CJ Mo Kidaroo As PowerJohn25UTTP(If you hate him, I respect your opinion) Kate As Tails(Tails is voiced by actress Coleen O'Shaughnessey) (Grounders) Julie As Aviva Kate as Sunset Shimmer Salli as Iris Princess as Siren Phillips Kimberly as Elsa Diesel As Dry Bone Bro(If you hate him, I respect your opinion) Ivy As Carrie White Script: Sonic: Hey Amy. Amy Rose: Yes Sonic? Sonic: Can we please have a slumber party? Cause I am super bored. Amy Rose: Yes. Because Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks did not have enough money to bring us to Singapore, so we can have a slumber party. First we must buy some stuff for the party. (At the store.) Cream: Hello. Welcome to Walmart. How can I help you? Sonic: This is the list of the stuff we need. (The list says Pizza, Soda, Juice, Wii U, Wii, 3DS, DJ Studio, Wii Games, Wii U Games, 3DS Games, and horror movies.) Cream: Ok. Her you go. (She gives them the stuff on the list.) That'll be 30 dollars. We're having a sale where everything is 99% off today. Amy Rose: Thank you. Cream: You're welcome. Have a good day. (At home.) Sonic: Ok. We have everything. Amy Rose: Now we can set up for the party. (2 1/2 hours later.) Sonic: Now everything is ready. Let's make our guest list. (The names on the list are: Jessica and Ashley Andrews, Jason Ranford, Julie Harris, Heather Cambell, The Teen Titans, and Ivy Collins. They later called their friends over. CJ Mo overheard them.) CJ: I will have a slumber party and disrupt them. (On phone.) Hey Donita Donata. Let's have a slumber party at my house. Donita: A slumber party. Ok. Aviva is at Singapore. So I'll be right over. (At Sonic's house: the guests have arrived and the party was all set up.) Sonic: All right. Everyone is here. Here is our activity list. (The list says Video Games, Snack Time, Spooky Movie Fun, Hang Out, Jokes And Puns Time, Sleep, ''and ''Breakfast Time.) Then Sonic and his friends went to the simulator room, and then they went in. Sonic's friends sat in the chairs. Courtney began to host. Courtney: Welcome to the gaming room. This is where you can play Wii or Wii U and Sonic has a lot of games that he bought, so he will call out the game name and you guys can vote. Take it away, Sonic! Then Sonic came off his seat. Sonic: Okay, Courtney! (To everyone else) Who wanted to play Super Smash Bros on the Wii U? Jessica: Me! Amy Rose: Me! Amber: Me! Heather: Me! Even Ivy was excited. Ivy: I love to play that game! Heather: Me too! Jessica: Me three! Amber: And also me! Ashley: Same here! Jason: I love that game! Sonic: Okay, all of you guys want to play that game, let's play it! Jessica: I'll play Peach. Heather: I'll be Zelda. Amy Rose: I'll be Palutena. Courtney: And I'll be Zero Suit Samus. (2 hours, At CJ Mo's house.) CJ Mo: Now that everybody's here, let's get this party started! (Hollywood Undead's Everywhere I Go plays very loudly.) (Meanwhile, back at Sonic's house, it was Jokes And Puns Time.) Sonic: Ok. So what did one eye say to the other? Courtney: "Don't look now, but something between us smells." (Everyone starts laughing. The music comes in through the window loudly, shocking everyone and shattering glass.) Amy Rose: Whoa! Somebody better check what's going on out there! Sonic: (Peeks out the window.) Just as I suspected. Guys. CJ Mo is having a slumber party and he is not supposed to. We need to go stop him right now. As CJ Mo and the troublemakers were still dancing to the song, until they came in as a Record Scratch as heard. Sonic: There you all are. All of you are in so much trouble. We're calling your parents, guardians, and children. CJ Mo: Quick! Set off the stink bombs! Sonic: Wait! What?! The stink bombs go off, knocking Sonic and his friends out. The next morning... Sonic and his friends were trapped in CJ Mo's basement. Sonic was upside down and Jessica was on her breasts. Amy wakes up. Amy Rose: Hey! Where are we? Jessica: Uck! Why am I sleeping on my breasts? Sonic: Um, why is the whole world upside down all of a sudden? (Falls) Woah! (Hits his head on the floor) Ouch. CJ Mo: (upstairs as heard), Okay everyone. Who wants more pancakes and waffles? Also, the biscuits will be done soon. Amy: Man. If this keeps up, they'll disturb everyone. Sonic: Wait. I still have my communicator. I can call Peach and Daisy. I will also call Elmo and PowerJohn25UTTP for backup. At Singapore Peach and Daisy were taking a selfie, until Elmo and PowerJohn25UTTP were coming towards them. Peach: Oh Elmo and PowerJohn25UTTP. Why are you here in Singapore? Elmo: Oh, nothing much Peach. Elmo was still worried Evil Baby Bop might do something bad to PowerJohn25UTTP again, so Elmo thought to himself why not go to a place to make him feel relaxed & calm for a while. PowerJohn25UTTP: I know, it really is nice here. People speak Traditional Chinese in Singapore. Peach: Wow. I did not know that. Peach's phone rang. Peach was annoyed. Peach: Ugh. Sonic? At a time like this? (Answers her phone) Sonic. I'm at Singapore right now, so is there a good reason to call me? Sonic: Sorry to disturb your vacation Peach, but CJ Mo was hosting a slumber party last night without your permission and while grounded. He also locked me, Jessica, and some other people, who came to me and Amy's slumber party, in his basement, can you please come back to get us out? Peach: He did what?! Okay, I'm coming home. And I'm bringing Daisy, PowerJohn25UTTP and Elmo to come help. I'm also going to call the rest of the troublemakers's parents, guardians and children, so I'll see you later. Daisy: I guess we're going home. Peach: Yes. 1 Hour Later CJ Mo: The sleepover and breakfast was great! But the fun's just getting started. Peach smashed the door. She was with Aviva, Sunset Shimmer, Iris, Siren Phillips, Elsa, Dry Bone Bro, and Carrie White. CJ Mo: Oh no! We're busted. Peach: Dad! Aviva: Donita Donata! Sunset Shimmer: Principal Cinch and Not Sunset Shimmer! Iris: Evil Iris and Not Iris! Siren Phillips: Brodie and Not Siren Phillips! Elsa: Duke Of Weselton, Prince Hans, Not Princess Anna, Not Elsa, Not Kristoff, Not Olaf, Evil Princess Anna, and Evil Elsa! Dry Bone Bro: Murder Bro, Alcohol Bro, Drug Bro, and Cannabis Bro! Carrie White: Mom! Peach: Why the heck did you invite these people for a slumber party? Everyone, go home right now while me and Daisy, along with Elmo and PowerJohn25UTTP deal with my dad. Sonic: Can you get my friends out too? Peach: Sure, Sonic. Daisy: (Confused) Also, how did you manage to get out? Sonic: I told your dad I was Bea Arthur. He's a big fan. Peach: (Confused, To Sonic) Oh. OK? (Angry, To CJ Mo) Dad, how dare you have a slumber party without my permission and while grounded! Daisy: That's it! You're grounded for another week. Elmo: Elmo agrees with Peach and Daisy. PowerJohn25UTTP: Go to your room now! CJ Mo: OK then, Peach. (After Sonic and his friends went home the next day, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks come home. Sonic and Amy told them the whole story.) Sticks: Oh my god! I can't believe that happened. Knuckles: Yeah. Thank god you're both OK. Tails: I agree with Sticks and Knuckles. Sonic: I'm glad that we're safe. Also, I just got off the phone with Peach and heard she grounded her dad for 1000 years after he robbed a bank and molested Cream. And he got sent to Lithuania. Knuckles: Serves him right for robbing the bank, raping Cream, and making grounded videos out of Peach and Daisy. All: Totally true.